


That Disgusting, Lovely Face Of Yours

by furudoerika



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furudoerika/pseuds/furudoerika
Summary: Rem struggles with feelings about a certain half-elf she does not understand.





	That Disgusting, Lovely Face Of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months before Subaru's arrival to the mansion.

1.  
Rem hated the Witch of Envy and everything related to her.  
The Witch's stench was unbearable, so much it put filth to shame.  
Talking about the Witch was a sin from her point of view, she must not be named.  
Silver hair, pointy ears, amethyst eyes; she hated the thought of a person looking like that. If she ever met a person like that, she would be disgusted.

Yet even so, she found herself full with conflicting feelings.  
After the Witch cultists had destroyed her and Ram's life along with her self-esteem, they were made to work as maids at an odd man's mansion.  
And one day her new usual life was interrupted by the introduction of a woman.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Emilia,” the woman had said with a smile that would have charmed anyone. “I hope we can become friends,” Emilia had said kindly.  
_I doubt that can happen, _Rem had wanted to answer, but refrained.__

____

And every day Rem would ask herself why Emilia had an appearance so unsightly, yet so beautiful.  
Had Emilia told Rem her name was Satella, she would have believed it without second thought.  
Even though she looked no different from the Witch, Rem felt like she looked vastly different.  
That made no sense, not for Rem nor for anyone else, but that belief was dominantly present every time she looked at Emilia.

2.  
“Dear sister, what do you think of Lady Emilia?” an unexpected question escaped Rem's mouth.  
“I don't know, Rem” was the only answer she received. Ram knew not the cause of Rem's question.  
That was strange, Rem thought. Should not Ram have said that she disliked Emilia, given the Witch Cult also had a relevant role on Ram's life?  
In the end, she did not know what answer she was expecting to begin with. Maybe she wanted to form a new opinion, so she would not have to deal with complicated feelings.  
Trying to ignore her swirling emotions, Rem continues her tasks as a servant to distract herself.

3.  
“Lady Emilia, I have finished cleaning your room,” announced Rem to Emilia, who waited outside her room for Rem to finish cleaning it.  
“Thank you, Rem,” replied Emilia.  
Emilia raised her hand and softly placed it on Rem's blue hair. Rem's stoic expression faded slightly but quickly, and was replaced by the face of a confused woman.  
Why was she patting her head? Was it a congratulation for her job? She closed her eyes, and let her hair be touched, trying not to think about it. She was not capable of explaining why the touch of Emilia's hand felt the way it did.  
Never before had she experienced a redness accompanied by a cozy warmth raising to her cheeks.  
Emilia entered her room again, Rem watched her back before the door separated them.  
“This is wrong,” Rem murmured as she walked away, cleaning utensils in hand, “this is not natural. It should not be like this.”  
Of course, no one was there to listen to the woman's confusion.

4.  
Rem walked to the mansion's door with a brown paper bag in her hand. As she opened the door, she heard a voice come from behind her.  
“Hi, Rem,” said Emilia. A cordial greeting. Formal, like a boss would greet their subordinate... or like someone would greet a friend, perhaps?  
“Greetings, Lady Emilia,” replied Rem.  
“Are you going shopping? May I go with you?”  
“Huh? Of course,” Rem agreed. While she did it out of a feel of obligation, for she was her superior, she actually did want to go out with Emilia, but there was no way she would admit that.

5.  
They walked to the market together. On the way, Emilia talked to Rem about various subjects, but eventually stopped when she noticed the latter was struggling to answer. Rem was slightly hurt by that; she regretted being so shy at that moment. After all, a maid must be respectful to her superiors. But maybe there were other motives too. She sure wanted to answer, but something held her words back.

6.  
They finished buying the ingredients Ram needed to cook.  
They walked together again, this time to the mansion.  
“Lady Emilia,” the silence was broken by Rem's low, yet audible voice.  
“Yes?” asked Emilia.  
“Why did you come with me?”  
“Well, I wanted to go out for a little change...” replied Emilia, “hmm, was I a burden?” she questioned nervously, putting a hand over her chest.  
“Oh, no, not at all,” Rem reassured her, not wanting to hurt her feelings.  
“Oh, good to know!” Emilia sighed in relief, “you know, I like going out of the mansion, but I am afraid I will be attacked because of...” she stops for a short instant, “my appearance.”  
Rem listened to her without answering.  
“But...” Emilia muttered, “if you're here with me, I feel protected...”  
And there it was again: that reddish color on Rem's cheeks, and she feels lucky she is not facing Emilia. What would Emilia think if she saw that expression? And again, that feeling of confusion. Why, when Emilia had that ugly face and hair, did Rem not feel the urge to fight her? And why was that unpleasant sight so beautiful and charming in her eyes?

For a brief moment, Rem stops thinking before acting. And when that brief moment ends, she notices a peculiar sensation on her hand. Her hand is intertwined with Emilia's. She regrets it, but there is no going back.  
“It is my duty as a maid to protect you,” she says as firmly as she can, doing her best to hide the fact she is flustered.  
“Thank you,” Emilia whispers and smiles. Rem notices small drops of water forming at the corners of Emilia's eyes, but she says nothing.

Silently, they return to the mansion, hands joined. Rem does not look like it, but she is happy. She knows Emilia will probably not talk about that day again, but Rem hopes it becomes the start of something —a bond, perhaps— stronger.


End file.
